GI Joe Operation: Mutant Agenda
by Dazfastic
Summary: The Joes learn of Mutants living among us and begin to make contact with them in order to hopefully recruit some into helping G.I. Joe against Cobra who has formed an alliance with Magneto. Your reviews are appreciated! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A friendly card game

Thrasher stared blankly ahead at the man positioned directly in front of him. His dark eyes as black as his hair and as cold as his soul, face expressionless, devoid of any tell. He desperately wanted to win this hand and he knew from experience he wasn't holding the better cards. " I raise you twenty" Thrasher shot at the man. " Let's see how big your britches are mate?"

Monkey Wrench seated next to Thrasher who had folded his hand earlier let out a slight chuckle. That was all the man directly in front of Thrasher needed. Sitting calmly dressed in a brown over coat with a dark hat pulled over his eyes he had the look of a true gambler out of the wild west. " I see your twenty and raise you fifty" The man known only as Gambit retorted.

"Oh bloody hell you meat wad you just gave away my hand" Thrasher shouted at Monkey Wrench. " I'm out"

"Is not me fault you don know how to bluff Thrasher maybe you'd be bedder off playin ole maid or go fish Im sur dis fruity sailor here knos dat game hahaha" Monkey Wrench went on

Gambit ever the professional simply threw his cards in with the rest and raked his chips. "Better luck next time cher" He stated to Thrasher in a warm, French Creole drawl.

Thrasher grumbled something about "Lousy Wrench ,keep your damn mouth shut" and began to deal the cards.

The rundown "Tavern Of Scorn" bar on the edge of town had always been known as a seedy place for bikers and wanna-be hustlers to converge, there was always a poker game one could get involved in if he didn't mind the locals. The beer was cheap the woman were trashy and the music was usually some form of English punk with some classic rock thrown in now and again. The perfect hangout for the notorious biker gang known as "The Dreadnoks." Tonight had been different though, an unknown hustler known only as Gambit had appeared out of thin air and straight away began lifting a good deal of "The Dreadnoks" hard earned loot. This along with his what could only be described as, sardonic humor and attitude only heightened the tension of the game.

For the better part of six hours the three men had been glued to this table. There had been a steady rotation in the fourth man but for the last two hours a wily character calling himself Shipwreck had been sitting to the left of Gambit. He had shuffled into "The Tavern of Scorn" (seemingly out of no were also) nearly three hours before and bided his time drinking beer until a seat became available. When opportunity presented himself he had sat down at the table and asked for the buy in. He had been holding his own ever since, and besides the shots that both Thrasher and Monkey Wrench seemed to enjoy exchanging, and the occasional sarcastic remarks from Gambit there hadn't been much else conversation. Yet you could cut the tension with a knife!

Monkey Wrench lit a cigarette and started to shuffle another hand. " So Shipwreck was it, right?" he began " I don believe you mentioned where yer from. Or how you wondered into this fine hell hole eidder mate.

"Is that meant to be a question?" Shipwreck retorted.

Means we don't exactly know who you are and well we've tried taking all your money but it seems you're a half decent poker player. So, why don't we all get to know one another?" Thrasher answered

"I'd rather play cards boys" Gambit spoke " You can court one another on your own time!"

"You know what Gambit I've about had it with your saucy comments mate!" Thrasher warned " Now maybe the time to show you more than my hand, you arrogant, limey grifter!"

"Is that a fact?" Gambit responded " Make sure you have a big enough stick before you go whacking the mole little man, a fella could get hurt with a mouth like yours."

"I'll show you what size my stick is mate by ramming it down your bloody throat!" Thrasher snarled.

With that Thrasher reached under the table for his mace (which was actually a self fashioned lacrosse stick with a spiked ball held in its head) and raised it towards gambit. With a quick hand he swung the wicked mace at Gambit. Gambit who happened to be two steps ahead of him seeing Thrasher telegraphed his swing, moved out of its path and the stick smashed through the table splitting it in two sending cards and chips flying in its wake. The patrons in the bar scrambled, some for cover and others just ran out the doors. A young woman shrieked and dodged for the backroom. In no time flat Gambit had a card in his hand (it seemed to glow red) as he sent the "Ace of spades" flying like a missile threw the air slicing threw the heavy armored shoulder pad Thrasher was wearing. It still felt like he had been hit with a knife and went clean threw the padding Thrasher grabbed at his shoulder in pain and went down hard and fast! Monkey Wrench by this time had drawn his Hogue Avenger .45 and fired two quick rounds that managed to catch Gambit once in the left thigh and another in his stomach coming dangerously close to several vital organs. Gambit fell back closer towards the door blood beginning to bleed through his tan faded shirt he wore under his heavy brown over coat. Just then Shipwreck who now had raised his own Colt Diamondback .22 from an ankle holster fired at Monkey Wrench severing his thumb, and as he dropped his pistol Shipwreck fired two more shots into the air shattering the old glass chandelier raining shards of glass and splinters down on Thrasher and Monkey Wrench and turning out the lights. Shipwreck then lifted Gambit on his shoulder turned and headed for the door.

"I think this game is over my friend it's high time we set sail" He stated to Gambit while darting outside.

He fired a few shots into the tires of the two custom Harleys parked out front rendering the two combatants unable to follow and headed for his jeep.

The South Florida night's air was hot, stale and quite balmy which only added to the overall unpleasantness of carrying an injured man on your shoulders but Shipwreck managed to reach his jeep which was parked across from the Tavern and lay Gambit in the back seat. He wasn't out of the woods yet however as he soon heard Thrasher stumble out of the bar yelling " Come back here you little fruit, were gonna kill you for blowing off Wrench's finger and wasting our tires!" he fired his own Smith and Wesson M&P 9mm at the old jeep and sparks flew off the metal.

Shipwreck blasted back blindly and the shots ricocheted behind Thrasher sending him diving for cover, Shipwreck then jumped behind the wheel and cranked the engine to life he glanced back at Gambit who was covered in blood but not unconscious.

"Hey I appreciate this Mon ami " was all Gambit could muster before everything went dark for him.

"Just rest" Shipwreck answered then added " And don't die on me, we got a lot of things to discuss" He then gunned the old jeep down the street just as Monkey Wrench came staggering out of the bar firing his pistol with his left hand wildly as the vehicle flew down the street and into relative safety.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They are among us...

The old 1971 M151-A2 jeep rambled North on Highway 41/90 headed towards Naples, Shipwreck kept looking in his side mirror for well over an hour before he realized he had made it. That didn't stop him from putting the pedal to the metal the during the entire trip to the small base. What could have taken him well over two hours took him ninety minutes flat. He drove up to the gate which was guarded by two well armed sentries, headlights flashing and horn blaring the two guards rushed to greet him.

"Chief Petty Officer Shipwreck, I have an injured man who needs medical attention now!" Shipwreck shouted and flashed his credentials as the guards now waved him through and radioed for medical to be on stand by.

"Third building on the left" one of the guards yelled as Shipwreck drove threw the gate and down the street towards the medical housing unit.

As Shipwreck pulled up to the building four individuals dressed in scrubs rushed out to meet him hauling a gurney and medical kits. An older African American doctor spoke to Shipwreck. "What do we got Chief?"

"Man's been shot in the stomach and once in the thigh Doc, he's pretty high up on the priority schedule just so you know, General Hawk had me tailing him and he won't be to cheery if he kicks it, if ya get my drift."

"I can take it from here Chief" The Doc responded as they loaded Gambit onto the stretcher, began checking his wounds and wheeled him towards the door." Ya may want to check in with Headquarters Shipwreck, head over to building nine and use the comm. Link, and don't worry I think we can save him doesn't look like the bullets hit any vitals, he's lost a lot of blood but we can patch him up"

"Thanks Doc will do" Shipwreck called to him as he drove off towards building nine.

The base located in Royal Harbor, Naples Florida was a small semi-military covert operations facility. Mainly housing, U.S. special missions personnel temporarily on stand by awaiting to be deployed. Basically a private base that really never saw much action except the coming and goings of small classified troops. It was chosen as the perfect location for this mission, as Intel. had proven Gambit to have been in the vicinity of the Florida swamps and Everglades. Tracking him down however had been proven difficult but not impossible.

Shipwreck only knew of the base because he had been assigned there two days prior by General 'Hawk" Clayton Abernathy his mission was to find the poker playing Gambit and bring him in, alive! He was described as an unknown "friendly". This wasn't to be a kidnapping, or arrest of any kind. Shipwreck was to meet the man and talk him into going along with him and be brought in on his own, under no duress. Unfortunately Shipwreck wasn't planning on getting into a firefight in some hole in the wall dive with two low life bikers so things hadn't gone quite as planned. Little was known to Shipwreck exactly what the nature of the operation or reason for the interest in the Cajun was but in the few hours he had played cards with Gambit he found he had a fondness for him and he wanted him to make it. He was extremely intrigued as to how the man seemed to be able to charge the playing card he had thrown at Thrasher and throw it with such lighting speed exploding on impact. He had never seen anything quite like it. He wondered if this special ability was part of the reason Hawk wanted to meet him.

Shipwreck reached building Nine and parked his old jeep and sauntered threw the door he was greeted by and officer he knew well.

" Shipwreck you old sea dog, I hear you just got in on the fly with the wounded civilian are you ok?" Flint asked as he reached for Shipwrecks hand. Flint, an Air Borne Ranger and Chief warrant Officer was leading this operation when it was decided that Shipwreck was to go in alone and had stayed back at the base waiting for word from his old friend.

Shipwreck shook Flints hand and answered " Yes sir, I am fine just a little sore from grinding it out on my leather ass for hours, playing cards in a run down shitty, bar. I found my target but we got into it with a couple of Dreadnoks before I was able to discuss our proposition with the man. I managed to shoot off one of there fingers, hehe but he had already injured Gambit so I grabbed him and we hi-tailed it out of there. Doc thinks he will make it though.."

"Good work Ship" Flint stated " General Hawk is expecting you to check in with him as soon as you arrive. I was getting worried about you and had radioed him awhile ago if we hadn't heard from you within the hour, we had a squad on stand-by ready to move in but now that won't be necessary. So who's finger did you shoot off.?"

"His name is Monkey Wrench, haha I shot his thumb clean off he better learn how to shoot with his left hand." Shipwreck chided.

"Well I'm just glad you made it out of there and back with the target." Flint added as they walked into a small office room that consisted of a large briefing table, chairs and a large display overhead. Another familiar face was seated at the comm. Link who rose and shook Shipwreck's hand when they entered.

"Hey Chief " Communications specialist Dialtone said to Shipwreck once they greeted.

"Good to see you Dialtone" Shipwreck answered.

"Dialtone can you hail Hawk, Shipwreck needs to give him an update on our assignment?" Flint asked

"Sure thing I'm patching it threw as we speak" came the reply

The display monitor lit up and General hawk could be seen sitting behind his desk back at headquarters. "Shipwreck good to see you made it out of there in one piece" Hawk began " Please bring us up to speed on the mission. Have you found the mutant Gambit? I… I mean the man known as Gambit" Hawk corrected and waited for the reply.

"Well General yes I have but he's pretty badly injured at the moment" Shipwreck answered" Let me breakdown for you what happened."

So Shipwreck filled in the details of the events which led him up to this point giving extra special attention to the way Gambit had (charged) the playing card and thrown it at Thrasher like a missile. He hadn't missed when Hawk called him a mutant and he now was even more intrigued as to the direct nature of this mission and he asked as much.

General Hawk thought for a few seconds before he began. " Well Chief, it may be time to fill you in on the true nature of our interest in Gambit. Flint you need to hear this too and so does the rest of your squad please assemble them in fifteen minutes and patch threw another call here. Oh and Dialtone make sure we are on a secure channel. Hawk out."

With that the screen went blank and Flint looked at Shipwreck and stated. "Well buddy looks like I need to round up the crew, you hang here it should only take me a few minutes to bring everyone in."

"Will do Flint" Shipwreck answered and sat down in the chair to relax his weary bones. He was relieved to know he was about to learn the mystery of Gambit and why he had risked his neck to bring him in. He couldn't help but wonder where this was going to take there team. They had been relatively inactive for the better part of the last six months and Shipwreck was glad to be back in action. He was roused from his thoughts as his other team mates stepped threw the door.

Flint strode in with Beachhead, Wild Bill, Tunnel Rat, and Leatherneck along with Dialtone their squad was complete.

Everyone greeted Shipwreck and Wild Bill cracked a joke as to the shooting off of one of the Dreadnoks fingers and the group all laughed. Seems Flint had related most of the story to them already. Then Flint called the squad to order and directed Dialtone to patch them into General Hawk.

"Gentlemen " General Hawk's voice was patched through and his face became visible on the display. " Now that we are all gathered together let me get down to the details and what we know. I will also be sending file pictures and dossiers on all known subjects we will be discussing at this time. This information is to be taken as highly classified only your team needs to know what I am about to tell you. Once it becomes clear to you all the nature of this mission I don't think I'll need to explain what impact this knowledge could have on the general public."

Three months ago I was called to a meeting at the Pentagon. Hawk continued. "When I arrived I was greeted by several high ranking officials and a man I wasn't familiar with a Col. William Stryker. Col. Stryker it seems has working knowledge of a new threat posed by what we are now referring to as "mutants." Apparently, these individuals posses some kind of superhuman capabilities. Each has a different power and all mutants at this time are to be considered extremely armed and dangerous. They seem to have been born with these powers but from what Stryker can gather they lay dormant until the adolescent years when they begin to show themselves. For example the way Gambit threw that playing card at Thrasher in the bar, Shipwreck. It seems he has the ability to tap into potential energy contained within an object and transform it into kinetic energy upon touching it. When Gambit thus charges and object and throws it at a target, the object releases this energy and explodes on contact. Most of these so called mutants tend to reach adulthood and have for the most part been able to keep there powers a secret. Stryker for reasons I am not aware of seems to have had many dealings with mutants and as such is reported to be the worlds foremost authoritarian on mutant behavior and diagnosis."

"Which brings me to why we are here." Hawk announced. " It has come to the attention of the C.I.A. that Cobra Commander has been contacted by an extremely powerful mutant. His name is Magneto and as his name implies he is able to bend and manipulate electromagnetic fields to achieve a wide range of effects. The primary application of his powers are control and manipulation of ferrous and non-ferrous metal. Magneto has proven his abilities by once effortlessly elevating a 30,000 ton nuclear sub-marine. He is known to be an extreme radical and harbors a hatred for the human race. We are not sure as of yet what Cobra's involvement is but we do know that both him and Magneto have been organizing some sort of mutant recruiting operation."

The room went silent as the shocked group of Joes each looked at one another barely unable to believe what they had just heard. Hawk allowed that to sink in for a moment then he spoke again. "Any questions so far?"

"Well" Beachhead spoke up. "Is there any way of knowing how many mutants there, or how we are even going to begin battling such a force?"

"Good question Beachhead, General Hawk stated. " First of all no, there is no way of knowing for sure how many mutants are living among us, but Stryker has built quite a few case files on known mutants and at least to whom there alliances have been to in the past. Our first order of business is going to be reaching out to any known "friendly" mutants (for lack of a better term) for help with what can only be described as a growing national threat from Cobra Commander and the mutant Magneto. I have sent you all dossier's on the mutants we are looking into at the present time and also what we have on Magneto. Once Gambit gets out of surgery I will leave it up to you, Shipwreck to reach out to him and see what help he can be with this matter. We would like him to join us and if he knows of any other mutants we may not be aware of that would be invaluable That leaves the rest of you to break up into small teams and hunt out our next targets. Whatever Intel we have on there whereabouts I am also downloading to your personnel devices as we speak.

Team this an operation of the highest importance there is no way of knowing exactly what Cobra has up there sleeve, so we need to find out as much as possible on their involvement and what they have planned. I am to be reporting to the director of the C.I.A. on our progress, he wishes this to be handled as quietly and covertly as possible that along with the fact that Cobra is now involved, is the reason G.I. Joe has been called in. I know this may come as a shock to all of you, as it has for me but the fact is mutants are real they are among us and we are not yet sure which of them we can and can not trust. So be ware Joes. And good luck with this mission. General Hawk out."

With that screen went blank and Flint was the first to speak up. "Ok, guys it sounds like we have our work cut out for us on this one. Let's all go over the information we just received and meet back here in one hour. I will expect you all to study each dossier and be ready to give your input on how we go after finding and recruiting these mutants. We will then decide what teams to break up into and who each of us will be going after."

There wasn't much else to say each member was anxious to look over the new information and gather as much knowledge for this new mission as possible. As Shipwreck typed in his security code on his personal iPad and the Intel was loaded three words came across the screen.

Operation: Mutant Agenda


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Briefing…

It was decided right away that there would be three separate teams assigned to find three mutants the intelligence briefings listed. There was no real deciding factors as to who went were so they broke up into teams as follows.

Flint and Dial Tone were to go after a mutant named "Forge" real name unknown. A Native American, from the Cheyenne nation, Forge's special abilities listed him as having an unsurpassed brilliance in technology, super human invention skills, allowing for intuitive knowledge of how to construct and understand anything of a mechanical nature. He had served as a Sergeant in the First Gulf war and during his tour of duty had lost his right leg and right hand. It was also rumored that he had worked for a top secret pentagon funded program in the past. Using his special skills he was able to forge cybernetic replacements for his lost limbs. His last known residence was listed as Dallas, TX. So, Flint and Dialtone would be following up that lead.

Leatherneck and Beachhead where going to be tracking down an, Alexander Summers, AKA, Havok. Born in Honolulu, Hawaii to the father of a U.S. Air force Major killed in action he had grown up in an orphanage. Havok possesses the power to absorb ambient cosmic energy, process, and emanate it from his body and channel plasma blasts in a certain location through his arms. A highly destructive highly volatile form of power. He is immune to all forms of adverse radiation and heat. He earned a degree in geophysics in college, and his last known whereabouts was upstate NY.

That left Tunnel Rat and Wild Bill going after the third mutant on their list known as Logan or "The Wolverine." His listed special abilities include animal keen senses, an absolutely superhuman healing factor allowing him to recover from virtually any wound, disease or toxin at an accelerated rate. The healing factor also slows down his aging process and his true age is listed as unknown. It is believed that as far back as World War Two Logan was a Solider of Fortune and served with the 1st Parachute Battalion during D-Day. He has had extensive military training and was thought to had once participated in a program dubbed "Super Solider" which enhanced his indestructibility. Wolverine's mutation also consists of animal like adaptations to his body including three retractable claws housed within each forearm. He is said to be a master of nearly every Martial Arts style known to man. He was last known to be working at a lumber mill in Anchorage, Alaska.

The meeting only lasted forty five minutes and the team was anxious to get a good nights sleep and be ready to deploy in the morning. Dialtone made the necessary personnel transports for 0600. While the rest of the team dispersed for the evening. On there way back to there bunks the men spoke to one another concerning all the news of the day.

"This is so amazing" Tunnel Rat stated. " I still can't believe all those things are true. I mean this Logan guy he'd have to be in his nineties at least, if he was, in World War Two.

"Yea this is sure going to be something!" Wild Bill announced. " I just wonder what those crazy snakes are up to? With fellows like these they could take over entire nations very easily I'm glad we got the Intel when we did otherwise we'd be in a real jam."

"I'm not sure we aren't in a real "jam" here Wild Bill." Shipwreck spoke up. " I'm just trying to think how these mutants who have lived in relative secrecy and even, may have worked with us before are going to respond to our requests for assistance now."

"I guess we will know pretty soon Shipwreck" Flint responded. " looks like we will all be getting up close and personal with these mutants in the very near future. Ship, Doc informed me that Gambit is out of surgery and in stable condition. Tomorrow you need to check in on him and see if we can garnish our first recruit."

"Will do Flint" Shipwreck answered as the men reached there temporary housing building.

"Well let's call it a night men." leatherneck interjected. "I need to start reading the back of my eyes see you all at first light!"

The next morning Shipwreck said goodbye to the other members of the team as they all packed into three separate Humvees which would take them to the airport. He watched as the vehicles pulled out of the small base and headed towards there destination. He couldn't help feeling somewhat left out as he made his way to the Medical Housing Unit to find Gambit. Upon arrival he was greeted by a very pretty brunette, nurse at the front desk.

"Hey there bright eyes." Shipwreck flirted. " I didn't know this based housed such beautiful woman."

The nurse barely looked up from her charts and simply asked. "Is there something I can do for you sailor?"

"I'm sure there is" Shipwreck went on." But what I have in mind would have to start over dinner. Say I pick you up at eight o'clock?"

"I don't think so." The nurse returned. " I never date Navy men, to many bad experiences."

Well, that's a shame, truly a missed opportunity." Shipwreck replied. " In that case could you point me in the direction of a patient by the name of Gambit."

"Down the hall room number 112 on the left oh and, sailor I think he just became conscious in the last hour or so, so please go easy on him." The nurse warned as Shipwreck meandered down the hall towards his room.

Before reaching room 112 Shipwreck happened upon Dr. Carl Greer the physician from the night before heading from another patients room.

"Hey Doc." Shipwreck called. " How's our boy this morning? I hear he made it through surgery and is conscious? Has he spoken yet?"

"Nice to see you Shipwreck, He hasn't said a word as far as we know to anyone yet I must admit, I sent that young brunette nurse in there awhile ago hoping she might get a reaction out of him but she said he wasn't the slightest bit interested." Doc stated.

"Wow he must have been really wounded and maybe still out of it if she didn't illicit a reaction." Shipwreck responded." I need to have a little conversation with him do you think he's up for it?"

" We had to remove both bullets and the surgery went well. His vitals are all stable for the time being Ship, so he should be able to talk to you, just don't push it." Doc warned." He lost a lot of blood and he may still be very weak."

"Sure thing Doc" Shipwreck called as he reached room 112. " I'll tell you how it goes."

Shipwreck turned the handle and stepped into the room. Gambit lay in the bed a number of different machines attached to him monitoring his heart rate and other vitals. He was attached to an IV and appeared to be sleeping. Shipwreck sat down on a chair beside him.

"Er umm... heya Gambit are you awake?" Shipwreck asked.

Gambit opened his eyes and looked at Shipwreck." I'm not sleeping mon ami I'm just resting my eyes." He stated. " I woke up feeling like I wrestled a bear last night. I wasn't sure were I was so I figured I better keep quiet until I could decide my next course of action. It is good to see a familiar face. Thanks for saving me back there. I'm not sure how that thug got the drop on me but if you hadn't been around I'm sure, well I wouldn't be lying in this bed talking to you this morning."

"Don't mention it Gambit" Shipwreck responded. "We have a sordid history with "The Dreadnoks" I'm just glad I was able to do it."

"So" Gambit continued. " When you say "We" for whom are you referring to? I realize I'm in some sort of a military hospital but no offense here, you don't seem to be the norm. for active duty military, even in the Navy."

Shipwreck chuckled and began. "Well man, to be honest I'm not exactly in any "normal" military outfit, but I am active. I am part of a special missions group code-name G.I. Joe. Are primary function is combating a ruthless terrorist organization known as Cobra, who are hell bent on taking over the world. We are basically a secret, kind of like you in that respect, huh?"

There was silence for a few seconds before Gambit answered. "Well I guess you liked my little card trick back at the bar then? No reason pulling any punches with you, I owe you my life. What exactly can I do for you Mister Shipwreck?"

Shipwreck then began to recount the briefing from the night before making sure to include the details of Cobra and Magneto's newly developed relationship and the ramifications if they where left to go about there business. When he was done he sat back and allowed the information to seep in. He then asked Gambit if he had any knowledge of who Magneto was.

"Well I have heard rumors, and may have had actually had a run in with him not two weeks ago as a matter of fact" Gambit admitted." A mutant fitting that description wondered into a poker room along with a couple of his friends and propositioned me. I told him I wasn't interested in much more than taking him and his friends money. He started talking all kinds of nonsense about mutants rising up and claiming there rightful place at the top of the food chain or some sort. Well I told him right then and there that whatever he thought he knew about me, surely he must have been mistaken, because I wasn't about to get involved in some crazy scheme to hunt down humans. I'm satisfied just fine taking there money's in a card game. If this guy is as powerful as you say he is though, I'm not sure I wanna swat the hornets nest my friend.

"I understand Gambit." Shipwreck replied. " But the fact is these mutants are picking sides and sooner or later you're gonna have to choose who you will stand with. In my experience Cobra is not about to give up, we will have to take them down and we're gonna need your help I'm afraid, so what do say man will you fight with us against these terrorists?"

Gambit laid back on the bed and collected his thoughts, most of his life he had been a relative loner, he had spent the better part of the last ten or fifteen years playing cards in hole in the wall bars. Bilking foolish, wanna-be hustlers out of there cash. He loved poker and you could say it really was the only life he knew. However he now felt an obligation to this man for saving him, and for the first time he suddenly felt needed like maybe there was a purpose for him after all. He knew what he had to do. He turned to Shipwreck and simply said. " Count me in! I will help you and your team with whatever is needed of me!"

Shipwrecked breathed a sigh of relief cleared his throat and responded "Sounds great man, now rest awhile it will be at least a couple days before we here back from the rest of the team. I'm glad your're on board I'll stop back in this afternoon after I get in touch with my superior's. take it easy."

And with that Shipwreck rose from his chair and headed out the door just as an explosion ripped threw the building. Throwing Shipwreck back into the room landing him on the floor between gambits bed and the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A deadly showdown…

Shipwreck's ears were ringing from the blast of the explosion and he had to steady himself on the bed to get up. He looked towards Gambit who was visibly shaken and yelled. " Can you move man?"

Gambit lifted himself off the mattress and stood for the first time, it felt like his insides would give in but he was able to walk to the small armoire and reach for his clothing. " I think I can make it." he stated.

Quick blasts of gunshots and loud screams could be heard coming from other parts of the building, as Gambit dressed himself as quickly as possible. Another loud explosion erupted and the foundation rocked again. Shipwreck who had already drawn his pistol was now veering down the hall trying to construct an exit strategy. He was stunned to see two heavily armed Cobra troopers advancing towards there room.

Shipwreck fired at the first trooper and caught him in the neck, blood spurted from the wound and he dropped to his knees. Just as Gambit came out from behind Shipwreck and sent a playing card flying down the hallway and severed the mans head. As fast as lightning he sent three more cards sailing into the second trooper taking off his right arm on impact and the other two exploding into his chest. The trooper was dead before he hit the ground.

" I don't think we will have more trouble with them" Gambit said as he looked towards a visually stunned Shipwreck. " What do you say we get the hell out of here mon ami?" Shipwreck shook his head in agreement and they both exited the room.

They headed down the hall towards the reception area. Gunshots could still be heard going off through the building and when they reached the front they found the pretty brunette had been shot multiple times in the chest and had been blown clear through a plate glass window. Her lifeless body lay on the floor in the adjoining examination room. Shipwreck couldn't help but feel sorry for the lovely nurse as she stared at him through lifeless eyes.

Out of no where a Cobra F.A.N.G. helicopter swooped down and began firing through the glass doors and windows of the waiting area sending glass and debris flying in all directions. Both Gambit and Shipwreck dove for cover into the examination room. Two missiles blew through the top portion of the building and ripped part of the ceiling off. Two more Cobra STINGER vehicles pulled up out side the main entrance (which was now in ruins) and three heavily armed Cobra Troopers exited the vehicles along with a man Shipwreck new very well. His name, Major Sebastian Bludd, A ruthless Australian mercenary who leads Cobra infantry forces.

"Come on out of there Shipwreck and bring that mutant with you and no one else has to get hurt" Major Bludd called into the collapsing structure.

"Ok, looks like we're gonna have to find another way out of here." Shipwreck said to Gambit

"I'm not sure there is another way" Gambit proclaimed. "I may be able to take out those men but that helicopter that's another story."

"Hold this" Shipwreck said to Gambit while he handed him his pistol. " I'm going to try to kick in that door in the back it should lead us out into the hallway on the other side."

Shipwreck charged the rear door of the room sending him hurling out into the hallway. Gambit followed close behind and reached down to stable the sailor so he wouldn't fall. More shots could be heard in the outer reception area, as the Cobra troopers began converging on the complex the two men ran down the corridor.

Neither man was really sure if there was an exit to the building but figured there had to be at least another way out. The building was constructed as a simple single story unit with roughly 15 rooms for patients and 4 offices for the Dr's and staff. Both men began peering into the rooms looking for an exit as they made there way down the long corridor.

Gambit was beginning to feel the pain in his stomach and wished none of this was happening, he longed to be anywhere other than trapped in this burnt out hospital. As they neared the corridor were they had there altercation with the troopers a voice called out " Chief, Gambit this way!"

Doc was positioned behind a door way with the door slightly ajar and beckoning the two to follow him. They quickly started towards the door as a bullet cut into shipwreck's shoulder from behind. The Troopers with Major Blood in tow were headed towards them.

Gambit turned to see the one of the troopers raising his MP40 to fire at him, and sent another missile card flying, exploding into the mans chest , making him drop his rifle and flinging his body against the outer wall. Major Blood yelled. "No you idiot, the mutant is not to be harmed!" but it was too late Gambit sent five cards in quick succession aimed towards the remaining men, they all hit there marks and the impact of the explosion actually sent two troopers through the outer wall.

Gambit and Shipwreck (who was only grazed by the troopers bullet) reached the room were Doc had called from and ducked inside. It appeared to be his office, the man had overturned his desk and shelves and was motioning them to get behind it for cover. There was a large cabinet full of rifles and ammunition along the far wall hanging open. "We're gonna have to hold them off as best we can until reinforcements can reach us. Unfortunately this base is not heavily guarded, it seems they just blew there way in here. You know how I hate violence Ship, but at a time like this there isn't much left to be done, grab one of those assault rifles and ammo from that display case and lets get hunkered down."

Shipwreck reached for a HK417-12 and Gambit grabbed an AK- 47 Kalashnikov and two other foreign made machine guns, looked at Doc and asked. " I thought you said you hated violence? This is quite a collection of weapons you have here?"

"Well, just because I don't like violence doesn't mean I hate guns! I happen to be an avid collector, I only buy foreign made machineguns though ,good thing too because we're gonna need the firepower!"

With that Doc raised an ARX-160 Beretta and laid down suppressive fire towards the hallway. More Cobra men who where now advancing towards the office all ducked for cover in the room across the hall knocking over filing cabinets and tables as they desperately tried to shield themselves from the blasts. Bullets flew and ricocheted all through both rooms as each side continued firing on one another.

And then there was a brief pause and major Bludd yelled "Gambit, come out of there now don't make us kill these people! If you come with us we'll let the rest of them live!"

"My eye, coo-yon!" Gambit hollered." I've made my alliance! Way I see it you got blood on your mind anyways seems I come with you and you kill my friends either way, so no go!" With that Gambit unloaded a barrage of rifle fire into the next room and caught one of the Cobra troopers as he raised himself out of cover to shoot. The bullet shot through the mans eye and exited the back of his head killing him instantly.

"Nice shot." Shipwreck stated. "Now were starting to even the odds a little, I'm just afraid we might be stuck I mean our ammo can only last so long, and who knows when, or if reinforcements are arriving."

Doc turned towards the window and looked outside. He could see a small gathering of Cobra Troopers near the entrance of the building, they seemed to be milling around waiting on orders. About two hundred yards to the left however Doc spotted Shipwrecks old jeep. He turned back to Shipwreck and said. "If ,we can break these windows out and get outside, we may be able to make a run for your jeep! The Cobra troops don't seem to be surrounding the building just yet, and if were quiet enough we might just make it."

More gunfire came from the opposite room and Major Bludd could be heard shouting into a com device " I want all forces to converge on the building were gonna smoke these guys out!"

With that the Troopers who were outside began filing into the hospital.

"This is our chance!" Shipwreck declared as he knocked out the glass with the butt of his rifle. " Doc help Gambit get to the jeep. I will continue firing on the other room, here's the keys pull the jeep up and I will jump in and we'll make our way out of here!"

Doc shook his head and reached for the keys and began helping Gambit through the window then climbed through himself, once outside the two men crept towards the jeep. All the while heavy fire could be heard coming from the hospital as Shipwreck and Cobra continued firing on one another.

They reached the old jeep and Doc slid behind the wheel and cranked its ancient engine to life. Gambit sat shotgun and kept a wary eye out for any troops who may have spotted them so far the coast was clear. Doc spun the jeep around and positioned it directly under the window. " Shipwreck, now!" he yelled

Shipwreck dove through the window and landed in the back of the jeep just as the office erupted into a large explosion. One of the Troopers who fired an RPG into the room was now advancing with Major Blud and two others in tow. Before the smoke cleared Doc gunned the jeep towards the rear exit of the base. The Troopers made it to the window and began shooting at the jeep.

"There getting away you morons!" Bludd announced and began radioing to the choppers "F.A.N.G. 1 come in, over."

"This is F.A.N.G. 1, over " Came the reply

"Two G.I. Joes are escaping with the target, hold them off until we can reach you! Over." Major Bludd called to the chopper. " The rest of you get to the STINGER'S and catch them!"

The troopers exited the building and filed into the STINGER'S and headed off in pursuit of the Joes. Doc was flying around corners and maneuvering as fast as he could. They were still about a quarter of a mile from the exit when the first F.A.N.G. fired a missile towards them exploding into a dark sedan to there left. The chopper was having a hard time targeting the jeep because Doc kept weaving back and fourth down the road. The STINGER'S now in hot pursuit fired there own missile which detonated a sentry post directly in front of them, as the jeep reached the exit.

Shipwreck turned towards the advancing STINGER'S and was stunned to see the closest one erupt in a ball of fire, and then the other exploded as well as another air to ground missile hit it's target. Shipwreck snapped his head in the direction of the firepower and was finally relieved to see two Tomahawk's just coming into view. The calvary had at last arrived.

When Major Bludd saw the two STINGER'S go down and the Tomahawks advancing he decided to make a hasty retreat. He had lost quite a few men and his firepower was now limited as well, so he called for a full withdrawal immediately, Cobra Commander would not like it but Blud wasn't about to die out here trying to recruit some mutant who seemed hell bent on helping the Joes. As he dove into the last remaining STINGER and the driver took off he wondered why this Gambit was so important to the Commander and when their paths would cross again.

Doc drove towards the helos, stopped and the three men exited the jeep, as the choppers hovered 5 feet off the ground. To there surprise Heavy Duty and Lifeline greeted them as they with drew from one of the chopper's.

"Hey, Doc" Lifeline called out. " You guys made it and it looks like Cobra is retreating, are there wounded on the base?"

I believe so Life line can you help with that? We will have to evac the most serious, the small hospital here is in ruins!"

"Not a problem" Life Line responded.

"Doc, Shipwreck, good to see you two alive and kicking, and your friend here." Heavy Duty said "Listen Ship, you and Gambit are to take off with Lift Ticket and report to operations. General Hawk doesn't want another run in with Cobra now that we know there after these targets, we have to get you both to safety. The rest of us are going to be staying here and helping with the injured.

"Aye, Aye, Heavy" Shipwreck answered. "After being attacked twice in as many days I'm ready for some safety. We best get going Gambit. Take care of your self Doc, thanks for all the help.

With that the two men strapped themselves in the Tomahawk and Lift Ticket began raising the chopper into flight. Shipwreck let out a sigh of relief and Gambit closed his eyes. He wondered to himself what was next for him and his new friends. As the Helicopter took off into the sky and flew over the ruined military installation he leaned over to Shipwreck and asked " Man I can't believe this! Look at it down there, all this, all those lives lost ,for what, just to get to me?"

"I'm afraid so my friend, Cobra doesn't care how many have to die to meet there ends." Shipwreck replied. "Believe you me Gambit, were gonna get those bastards! For now try and get some rest as best you can there's no telling what we are in store for over the next few weeks!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There intentions…

Magneto stared out at the vast ocean that surrounded the secret island that Cobra controlled. From his balcony he could look out into the vast expanse that is the Pacific. The Cobra fortress was constructed out of a dormant volcano on the far eastern side of the island. Many buildings had been erected in and around the volcano and the island was fully self sufficient as a small city. The whole bunker itself had been carved out of rock and was quite impressive. Magneto had been given a luxurious suite deep in the heart of the base, complete with a living, dining and kitchen area and an attached bedroom. The balcony was set off to the left side of the bedroom and Magneto found himself sipping coffee on the deck early mornings such as this collecting his thoughts for the day.

It had been 3 weeks since he had decided to make the island his home for the time being. Cobra Commander had thought it would be a good idea for both parties as there new alliance was growing stronger. Cobra Commander seemed to think that he and Magneto were now good friends, giving him the run of the island. Magneto secretly thought of the Commander as more of a puppet in his game, he would deal with him and use his Cobra forces to gain the strong hold he so desired over the human race. In the end however Cobra Commander was nothing more than one of them, a weak, frail human whom Magneto would manipulate and eventually dispose of.

He finished his coffee and went to his room to dress for the day. He chose a black business suite with a white shirt and purple tie. There was no reason to don his helmet here on the island.

He exited his suite and walked into the corridor and down the hall. A Cobra trooper passed by him on his way to the Commanders office and waved. Magneto politely signaled back and continued on his way. He was used to the lackadaisical attitudes of Cobras forces and felt they ought to be more alert and have a higher level of security. Just because they were on a secluded island in the middle of the South Pacific didn't mean that there base was impenetrable. He made a mental note to go over this issue with Cobra Commander in the near future. He took a right turn into the hallway leading to Cobra Commander's main office and saw the two Crimson guards posted on duty outside of the commanders room.

"Morning gentlemen" Magneto said flatly "Is the Commander in yet?"

"Yes sir he is Magneto, he is expecting you."

"Thank you" Magneto managed to deliver as he reached for the handle of the door and entered the office.

The room was brightly lit and decorated with book shelves along the walls with various titles mostly of military origin, the red and black motif made the room seem (as magneto thought more than once) something out of a Hollywood movie. A large banner with the Cobra Logo hung from the far wall and under that was an altar type table with the Commanders array of different masks and helmets he wore. A large mahogany desk was set to the left of the room with two maroon chairs seated around it. And to the right the Commanders personal computer sat on a much smaller credenza type desk facing the wall. The Commander rose from his seat behind his mahogany desk when Magneto entered.

"Ahh good morning Magneto" The Commander hissed.

He was dressed in a blood red suite with the same color red shirt underneath and a black tie. His face was covered with a black hood. Only two eyes holes could be seen through the mask. His true identity was unknown from Magneto and just about everyone else on the planet. Cobra Commander was never seen without some sort of a mask on. The truth to who he was and why he chose to wear the mask were unknown to Magneto. But truly it also made no difference to him.

"Yes good morning Commander." Magneto replied " Is there any news from Major Bludd, has he found the mutant we are looking for?"

"He has not reported in anything yet, we had a call last night from Zartan a few of his Dreadnoks had a run in with this Gambit and he gave us some new information as to his possible whereabouts, Major Bludd was to follow that up this morning." Cobra Commander finished

"Interesting… " Magneto began. "I would like to know as soon as you hear from him please. In order for us to achieve our goals we must continue to recruit new mutants. As we discussed yesterday several of my former associates are awaiting my word to join us here on the island within the week."

" Yes" Cobra Commander answered. " You were to go over there names and ah mutations with me this morning?"

Magneto began to tell the Commander about the three mutants who had pledged there loyalty to there new cause. There was Quicksilver who is capable of moving and thinking at superhuman speeds. Mastermind, who has the power of illusion and can physically cause other people to hear, feel, smell, and/or taste things which do not exist. And last but not least Avalanche who can generate seismic waves from his hands that are strong enough to create earthquakes.

"These are the three that are ready to stand and fight with us." Magneto finished. " I don't think I need to tell you how there special abilities will be invaluable in our new strategy."

"No, my friend no need to elaborate any further." The Commander cackled. " I am quite impressed with the prospects of this new endeavor! It is time for us to make our presence known to the world. I want them to bow down before the Cobra and proclaim me as there Emperor!"

"Personally Commander. My main objective here is to make sure that humans know we mutants exist and to ensure that they do not decide to round us up and put us in camps, if you want to rule the world that's fine with me so long as were both in agreement of how mutants are to be treated!" Magneto stated.

"Why yes Magneto as we discussed before mutants will never have to hide again!" Cobra Commander went on. " As long as Cobra rules this world mutants will be safe from any persecution. You have my word."

"Yes I believe you Commander, that is the reason we are working with you. Magneto confirmed." Now I think it is best if we go over our scenario one last time before the other mutants arrive.

"As I see it our plan consists of 4 phases. Phase 1 will be a full out attack on the west coast of the United States, from Washington State to California. We need to pin down American forces keeping them busy while we make our charge on Washington. Phase 2 will be our attack on Washington. Once Washington falls and we have taken over the white house we will install you as the Commander of the U.S., we will reveal mutants to the world and recruit as many more mutants we can enlist to help us, disband any military operations who oppose Cobra. Phase 3 we will make our demands known to other nations, and with the back up of the U.S. military now under our control and the rest of our mutant army we will take over the rest of the world." Magneto finished a slight smile across his face he knew that this plan was fowled but he didn't care the way he saw it was as long as mutants began coming out in the open he would be able to recruit them to his side. Once he established his Mutant Army he wouldn't need Cobra Commander or his Cobra forces. He would then crush Cobra and enslave the feeble sheep humans.

"Yes Magneto a wonderful plan I must say!" Cobra Commander shrieked. " I believe the first thing for us to do in the next few days is ready all of Cobra troops. Many are stationed in other parts of the world and we need to collect enough battalions to launch our first strike. I will also be contacting M.A.R.S. industry's and have another large supply of weapons and ammunition to be shipped with urgency! This may take a week or so to coordinate. I trust you are comfortable here on Cobra Island Magneto?"

"Yes Commander quite comfortable." Magneto answered. " I will inform my mutant associates to be here by Friday."

"We will have all accommodations ready for them Magneto, now if there is nothing else how about we retire for lunch. I will see you out." Cobra Commander stated as he rose from his desk and lead Magneto out of the office.

The commander closed his office door and sat back down in his chair then paged his personal chef to bring him his lunch. He could almost feel his victory and was very excited. Just then the phone on his desk rang the Commander picked up said." Hello Cobra Commander here."

"Commander this is Major Bludd" Came the reply from the other end. "Our mission has failed and we are returning to the island the mutant has escaped and seems to have aligned himself with G.I. Joe. I will fill you in on the rest of the details when I report to you this afternoon.'

"Yes, Bludd you have a lot of explaining to do it sounds!" Cobra Commander blasted into the mouth piece have a report on my desk by no later then 4:00 now if you don't mind my lunch has arrived!"

The Commander slammed the phone down and motioned for the trooper who stood at the door to bring in his tray of food. He dismissed the man and when he left the Commander removed his hood revealing his face to only himself, and began to eat his favorite lunch fried iguana legs and birds nest soup. His anger at Bludd for his failure was slightly subsided by the fact that now that Magnetos other mutants where on there way he really could care less about some poker playing low life.


End file.
